either or both
by Sysa
Summary: James was high. It never failed to astound him how Harry was able to completly schield how much power he had. HPJP
Harry was bend forward slightly with his pants around his knees and shirt slightly up around his waist. Soon the man behind him pushed his fingers into his entrance to spread moisture, fucking the hole with fingers a few times. The man slickened his cock and slowly pushed forward until the slick entrance impossibly stretched and enveloped him. Slowly, bit by bit the erection was pushed inside, sometimes retreating a bit before entering further, letting them enjoy the hot warmth of the tight fit. When it met the first barrier of Harry´s outer core the cock leaked already enough magic to make a small weak spot in it and soon Daddy pushed in, forcefully parting the magic, Harry whimpered and Daddy let more his family magic flow out of him to sooth the young core with magic. James was high already. The second layer, the inner core, James had to work for a while, lovingly poking it, with each contact pushing magic inside generously, coaxing it little by little until he was able to _push_ right in. What awaited him there was soo worth it. His child was powerful and whimpering, this time in pleasure as his Daddy bathed his inner core with more and more Potter Family magic, potent and right at home in the magically recognized Heir, it coiled and went in in in. Harry would start moaning as his core grew hot and hotter with the influx the longer Daddy enjoyed himself there. James knew that Harry needed him to fuck him hard and soon felt the magic move and start sucking. Then, when James would want his son to squeeze oh so nicely, he would slap his arse hard with a right sting that was used on misbehaving children, so that it would really hurt and Harry would squeeze as much as possible. James then would use the little control that being inside his son´s core gave him to hold him still in place so James could thrust into him as punishingly as he slapped him before. Over the years Daddy James learned how young Harry liked it done in his belly, where to hit and how to add semen into the flowing magic and hit his son with it so that he would scream. He learned it when his son was younger and still screamed when Daddy breached his inner magic. His child grew used to it but still whimpered when James gave him seed just right. And Daddy loved getting it right. Needily sucking core was a wet dream of every man, it meant the core was opened nicely, ready and wanton, sweet and that the owner wanted it badly, it was the most pleasurable thing to happen to a wizard... His son´s core was obviously the right place where to place seed and magic and love. James wanted children, there were none around yet and his son a sweet sirens song, available, wanton and with a special bond to Daddy. He also slept with Daddy James in their bed in the Master bedroom of Potter manor. James loved his son with his sweet lips, mile long legs, warm hot arse that stretched on forever around James and plentiful magic, more magic than James could ever imagine in one place and being inside his child got him high, the deeper he went the more magic high he got. When Harry´s legs encircled his waist and pushed him in, James was in Haven and the entrance there was in between Harry´s legs. James traveled that path often. And James was a very giving Father, loving his son, he gave Harry all he had, fucked his core nicely and emptied his magic inside and crowned it with come. Harry was satisfied to say the least when Daddy fit his cock right to Harry´s belly and fed it and fed it until it bulged and then fed it some more to Harrys immense satisfaction and pleasure... so Daddy put his son´s core on a nurturing diet while very young and over the years it became routine for James to feed the young child on their enchanted bed and Harry to go to sleep with full belly, nicely warm, with Daddy spooned to his back, Harrys head under his chin and a big hand stroking the fullness of Harrys belly with care. Harry grew up very much used to Daddy being there for him and needing Daddy. During the day Harry also went to visit his godfather, who also helped and held Harry in strong, sure arms while Harry´s core was being soaked and filled with the Black Family darkness and finally then it became awash with Sirius´ seed. Harry held onto Sirius and panted hard, sometimes bit the nipple that was just in front of his mouth and waited while his godfather worked his magic. Both his Daddy and godfather were the best and Harry was always there for them, ready for either or both.


End file.
